My Pet Titan (Up For Adoption-Pending-)
by Sweetdew
Summary: After being eaten Eren become a titan, however he did not become human again. Thankfully Hange comes along and claims him as her own before anyone killed him. Little by little he forgets his human existence, remembering only his time as a titan with the Survey Corp members. (Up For Adoption)
1. My Pet Titan

The titan large collapse in the street, it strength spent, steam hissed from the many wounds on it's smooth muscular tanned body, it's dark brown hair fell downwards when its head slammed against the stone ground, covering the green eyes from view.

Slowly it's eye lids opened and shut, seemingly drifting off into sleep.

Now down the other titans did not seem to concerned about the abnormal titan that ate it's own, instead their focused turned back to the remaining humans, who had gathered together on a roof top watching the titan that had save them; then seeing the titans had spotted them, the cadets spun around and ran, gripping their 3D's handles. They quickly aimed and fired, which spent them soaring into the air, racing to the safely of the walls.

Eren Jaeger blinks, staring through his hair he stares dazedly at the side of a building. For some reason the building looked odd to him, but his exhausted mind could not work out what was wrong.

The young man moans, which came out like a growling rumble.

Green eyes snap open, he stares at the hissing titans corpse that was fading in the light wind. However the foot was too small to be a titan's.

Pushing himself up he looked around, the buildings around him were also too small.

Eren opens his jaws to call out to Armin, his friend who was in his squad during the mission, but an odd cry escaped his throat. "Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrammmmmmmmmmmmmminnnn-" he shut his jaws and quickly stands in alarm, it sounded like a titan was screaming in his ears.

Eren looks around at his surroundings, looks over and across the rooftops that stretched for miles, then was no titans close to him. He let out a low growl at the sight of them in the distance.

Then it clicked in his mind, he glances down at himself and pats his body.

'A dream.' Eren's mind told him softly. Frowning deeply he turns to the titans, 'Yes. A dream. There is no other exp-'

Something flew pass him and struck the building, it exploded sending broken bricks, glass and roof tiles everything, along with a thick grey smoke which blocked in vision for a moment. Turning to the wall, he sees smoke pouring out from the cannons.

'They're firing at me?!' Eren thinks in panic for a second, then he stares at his unfamiliar hand and remembers in this dream, he was a titan, 'I see, that makes sense... I would fire at a titan too.'

Eren stares down the street, staring at the main road ahead. Knowing the cannonballs could not reach that road he started running for it.

'My body feels strong, yet strangely light.' Eren thought as he felt his feet sink into the stone ground below. Coming to the main road he turns his whole body around to stare at the wall, he saw tiny movements and he guessed this was his companions.

Suddenly images flashed through his mind, Armin be held in the air, hovering over a titan's mouth. He released a mighty scream and grabbed his head with both hands, doubling over he smashed into a building.

'A DREAM!' Eren yelled at himself, while outside his monstrous screams filled the sky.

He fell to his hands and knees, panting and shaking hard. Tears formed in his eyes and thick drops fell slowly.

'A dream... Armin is not dead.' Eren thought growling through his tear, he was fast to wipe them away and he gazed around, 'This is a dream. I was knocked out and I'm dreaming, that was not real.'

Eren gritted his bare teeth as another flash and more images appeared; this time of him grabbing his friend and throwing him out to the slime filled mouth. Then of him floating in a sea of hot boiling blood.

Another scream echoed throughout the walled city.

'Could I be dreaming from inside that titan?' Eren asks himself almost dazed, he stared silently up at the lovely blue, some of the clouds had taken an yellowy glow, the sun was starting to set. Of course sun set always came early for those dwelling inside the walls, turning his head he sees the last of the sun rays disappearing over to the wall, deep shadows began to cast across one half of the city.

'This does not feel like a dream,' Eren thinks almost dully to himself, it was too real, those flashes had slowly lined up and painted and bigger picture for him, 'This is real.' A moan left his lipless mouth, he started to realize and remember the events leading up to this moment, 'How long was I out for?'

Then remembering something very important Eren quickly stood up and looked towards the gates. Titans were still filing in. Spinning around he now faced Trost's inner gate and was shocked to see Armoured Titan bracing itself for a mad dash.

Suddenly it jumped backwards barely missing being cut from behind by a surprisingly fast solider.

Eren ran forward heading towards the other titan that destroyed the second gate five years ago, wanting to attack it, to rip it apart. Eren slams both feet hard onto the ground, stopping himself from running, yet he still continued moving a few more metes because of the speed.

Corporal Levi of the Survey Corp was standing on top of a tall building with his blades out, the last of the light appeared to form a halo of gold around him.

Eren felt the rage feel his system as he remembered Corporal Levi, when he was in training he had seen the man march through the streets with his head held high, looking only in front of him while the crowd around him made a row.

Everyone praised the man as humanity's most powerful soldier. That title was not given lightly.

Fighting against his own rage he backed off, 'Leave it to him.' Eren told himself, he stepped back some more and relaxed his shoulders. He was feeling a little dizzy.

A strange laugh caused him to turn his head slightly, he blinked at a brown headed glasses wearing woman who was red in the cheeks, she was almost drooling as she stared and was laughed oddly at him. Her blades also drawn out, but was not pointing at him.

Eren lightly tilted his head in confusion, he had seen her during that march as well, but never heard her name.

"Be a good boy." The woman calls up at him, she walks carefully along the roof, smiling all the while, her eyes never leaving him, "What nice weather we're having, right?!"

Eren blinks at her words, then turns his head up to the sky once more, taking in the sight of the darkening blue above.

"Hey, what is your name?" she suddenly asks, he turns his eyes down but kept his face held to the heavens, seeing her smiling brightly at him he moves to face her fully.

Eren jaws opened and closed, his teeth clapping together hard, however only strange noises came up. Tilting his head some more he tried to speak once more, again with the same result. Huffing out of his nose he opens his mouth and tries again.

"Eeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Eren managed to get out, he huff a little out a looks down at the woman, who was staring at him in pure delight.

"Ren?!" The woman cries out, "Ren is your name?! Oh!" she quickly places her blades away and held her hands to her chest, fingers digging into her flesh there, "I am Hange Zoe!" Eren frowns a little bit but said nothing, knowing he would create more confusion between them if he tried to correct her.

"Haaannnnnnnnnnnjjjjjjjjjjjiiiiiiiii" Eren tries her name, causing her to scream out happily.

'What is wrong with this woman?' Eren thinks, he glances over to the Armoured Titan, who was having a hard time going head to head against the Corporal and another blonde haired soldier.

Then the Armoured Titan turned and started heading towards him, with the many soldiers chasing after.

"Ren! Ren!" The Hange shouts from behind, in the corner of his eye he could see she was waving her arms around like a madman, he chose not to pay attention to her. Suddenly something hit him, turning he blinks to see that the 3Ds spikes had embedded into his neck.

"REN!" The Hange screams in his ear, he turned his head slightly and blinked at her, "Move! Move! Move! You'll get killed if you stay here!"

Eren back stepped into a street, then turned to see the Armour Titan almost there.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" Hange cries out joyfully, "You heard my voice!_You listened_! " she then points with her swords outstretched towards the Armoured Titan, shouting out, "Now stick your foot out!"

If he could have Eren would have grinned.

Listening to the order of his superior, he stuck out his foot just as the Armour Titan arrived completely throwing it off balance, the impact tore off Eren's leg from just under his knee, he fell into the building and kept himself upright. Turning he saw that he had caused it to stumble head first into a building.

From her place on his shoulder, Hange roared with laugher while pointing at the backside of the fallen titan that was sticking out of the building.


	2. (Up For Adoption)

**Author's Note:**

Dear Reader or whoever happens to comes across this,

All my stories are now up for adoption, please PM me if you are interested.

All stories will be up until January, after which will be deleted completely, since the stories here already been removed from my computer. This includes ones that labelled as 'complete', if you want to these too let me know.


End file.
